Heavy's Bedroom
by E BOMB
Summary: Just a straight up scene with Heavy and Medic. Female medic. First M story, please read and review.


Medic was in the bathroom, quickly stripping down to her underwear. She threw her cloths into a pile by the sink and paused when she saw herself in the mirror. She touched her hair, held up tight in its usual working bun. She frowned, and then gritted her teeth as she pulled out the bobby pins. After the last one was pulled, she yanked out her pony tail and made a face as it snagged. She then silently hissed, then brought her other hand up and untangled the mess.

Once free, her hair fell around her face. It was slightly messy, and she winced at her idea gone bad. She ran her fingers through her hair. A little bit better, less knotted, but still frizzy. She turned on the facuet and got one of her hands wet, then ran it quickly and lightly over the frizzy parts. She didn't need it to look perfect, it just had to stay down for a few minutes.

"Zat is much better," She muttered softly to herself. She straightened up and looked up and down herself. She nodded to herself to give a small boost of confidence and then walked out the door to Heavy's bedroom.

She found him laying on his back on his bed in his underwear, and with the sound of the door opening he pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked at her. His eyes scanned her up and down.

"Vat? You like vat you see?" She posed in the doorway, giving him her usual doctor-ly smirk. She then walked towards the bed, a confident smile on her face. She stared obviously inbetween his legs, and Heavy felt the tensions rising. He was getting hard, and his medic looked in his eyes, smirking. She placed a knee on the bed as she approached and crawed over to him. Never, ever would he have thought the doctor could act like this.

She leaned over him, putting her weight on one arm as she used the other arm to run her fingertips down the Heavy's cheek. He placed a hand behind her head and pulled her close, so his lips were pressed against hers. She responded hungerly. She kissed him roughly, and kept kissing him over and over, barely breaking contact. She pulled away for a second for a breath, and as he looked at her filled with lust and urge, she then roughly kissed him again, pushing her tongue against his lips, where he happily opened his mouth for her. The scruff of his shadow turned her on.

He had the taste of beer, of the kind that they usually shared together after a long hard day of work. She loved it. It drove her crazy. Heavy's hands were on her waist, and he slid them up and down the sides of her body as she dominated him. He brought his hands to her lower back and slide them up to her bra strap.

Medic loved the feeling of his rough hands on her softer skin. It felt so good, felt so sexual. It turned her on even more than the taste of beer. She felt him mess with the clasp clumsily, distracted, but he finally snapped it off. He slid his hands to her shoulders and started to slip them off down her arms. They stopped tonguing and tried to keep their lips in contact as Heavy pulled her bra off and flung it off the side of the bed. Medic pulled a few inches away from his mouth as she straddled the giant man. He pulled her roughly towards him and kissed her. They both made a face and she pulled away as Heavy pushed the hair out of her face and away from lips and pulled her down towards him again.

Medic felt him hard underneath her, but nearly forgot all about it as Heavy rubbed his fingertips across her nipples. She moaned into his mouth as he touched her. She sat up straight on top of him and then he used two hands to fondle her. She gasped out and the blood rushed to her cheeks. She felt herself starting to get wet.

Heavy, a smile on his face, murmured "Do you like this, doktor?"

"Ah, yes..." Medic mumbled. Heavy, getting an idea, decide to turn them around so he was on top, yet he made sure to keep his weight off Medic. He kept fondling her, feeling her squirm underneath him, and kissed her earlobe, and down her neck, nibbling slightly along the way and loved the gasps she gave him as he didn't let up. He made it down to one of her nipples and kissed it softly. Medic hitched in breath, and he growled in pleasure. He started to suck lightly on her, using his teeth lightly to bite and licked affectionately. He kissed over to the neglected nipple and did the same thing as to the other. Medic was moaning unde him, her arms wrapped around his neck and legs bent on either side of him.

She was so wet at this point she would snap if he didn't get on with it. He pushed his covered erraction against her and she whimpered. "I need you now, Heavy" She moaned softly.

Heavy ended his affection to her chest and kissed his way up her neck and kissed her earlobe. His hand went down to her panties and he rubbed a finger against her. "I think dat is possible," He growled in a low tone in her ear. Her face was beat red and she squeezed her eyes shut from the slight pkeasure he was giving her. He chuckled softly then pulled off his underwear and chucked it. Medic lifted up her hips and both her and (mostly) Heavy pulled them off and tossed them.

Heavy started to position himself "Vait, vait" Medic said, placing her hands on Heavy's chest and pushing him. Heavy leaned back to on his knees, a frown on his face.

"What is it, doktor?" He replied, offended.

She rolled over towards the left side of the bed and fumbled for her coat. She pulled it up and checked one pocket. She muttered to herself and checked the other pocket. "Ah, here it is..." She examied. She showed Heavy what she was looking for. She held five condom in her hand.

"Ohh," Heavy said, understanding the situation. Medic placed four of the condom on the bedside table.

"Turn over, sexy" She said to him with a smirk. Heavy, smiling like a fool, did as the good doctor told him and laid on his back. She ripped the package open with her teeth and pulled out the rubber. She looked at Heavy's penis, and raised her eyebrows taking in the size. This would be tough, but she kept a smile on at the same time. She placed the condom on top and rolled it all the way down his length. After it was securely on, she placed her fingertips on his head and slightly cupped him. She gave a few slow strokes, and Heavy moaned a little, his eyes rolling in the back of his head as he shut them.

Medic stopped her gentle touches and straddled him again. Heavy opened his eyes and looked at her as her face took a more serious expression.

"You sure, doktor? Might be more comfortable the other way..." He voiced his concern to see her give him a quick smile and then push herself upwards so she was just barely over him. Heavy still seemed concered, but then decided to help Medic guide herself on him. He held his dick for her, and she started to lower himself on him. She gasped and he moaned in pleasure. She paused and got used to Heavy inside of her. She then lowered herself a little bit more but it was difficult for her not being used to his size.

Heavy saw this, and through the pleasure, pulled her off of him while Medic gasped in surprised, and flipped their positions. Medic was underneath him, face a light red from surprise and arousal, and Heavy was just as hard as before.

"No." Heavy said stubbornly. "Like this. Hurt less." Heavy slightly pushed Medic's legs apart, and then realizing what he wanted, she nodded and consented. Heavy grinned and positioned himself. He leaned towards and her and whispered "I can kiss you this way. Much better, yes?" She put her arms around his neck and kissed him roughly. The action caused Heavy's shaft to twitch in anticipation. He pulled her legs apart a little more and then slowly entered his Medic. He slid in a good three inches deep into her wetness and paused, moving himself around without actually going in farther. Medic moaned. He kissed her.

"More, more." She responded after relaxing. Heavy, satisfied with her comfort, pushed in another two inches and she let out a moan. He was pretty big, and had a decent sized girth. He did the same movements as before and as she relaxed he pushed in another two inches. She cried out softly, her face a bright red. Her hands were in the sheets, gripping onto them tightly. She nodded and Heavy continued the movements.

"Almost all the way, Medic." It was a good thing she was so wet, or this would have been terrible. He pulled out a few inches then slid as deep as he was, then out again, and then all nine inches deep.

"Oh, Gott!" She cried out. Heavy was in heaven, she was so tight and he just got in all the way. Before she got too uncomfortable, he slid out and then all the way back in. "Oh Gott!" She cried out louder. Heavy let out a loud moan, Medic was so tight around his shaft, and hearing her cry out was an even bigger arousal.

"Oh, Medic!" Heavy cried after pulling almost all the way out and thursting all the way back in. "Ah!" He thursted again and again, each time he thrusted Medic was getting wetter and wetter, the sex was getting slicker.

"Oh, Gott! Fick mich!" Her cries were getting louder as he he kept thrusting. She was completely comfortable now, and was really getting into it which turned Heavy on even more. When he would thrust, she would thurst back to meet him, and he would seem to dip in a little bit farther just for a split second. They got into a rhythm and it started to get really good. Heavy leaned forward again and kissed Medic, who kissed him back passionately.

"Fuck me," She moaned to him, her words think with her German accent. "Härter!" She cried out as he hit a sweet spot. Heavy nipped her neck and she gasped loudly. Heavy's thrusts started to come harder and rougher and Medic started to moan and cry out. Heavy started to moan at every thrust, panting inbetween his cries. "Oh, Heavy! Ah!" Medic was getting more vocal. He sat up straight and lifted Medic's hips into the air with his hands and thrusted faster. "Fick mich! Oh, ich liebe dich, Heavy, ich liebe dich!" Heavy was starting to sweat from the activty.

"Ebat," Heavy moaned through gritted teeth. "Voz'mite ego, malen'kogo doktora, voz'mite ego!" He thrusted even faster. "Ty ljubish' jeto, mal vrachu?"

"Oh, Gott, talk filthy to me in Russian!" Medic cried out. "Ah!" Sweat was on her face.

"Medic!" Heavy started to moan deeply. "Medic! Medic!" Medic panted loudly inbetween cries of pleasure and moans. Her bangs were stuck to her sweaty forehead. Her hair was plastered to her neck. The tempature was rising rapidly between them. Heavy watched Medic's expressions as he fucked her. Her eyes were squeezed tight and her teeth were gritted together, her chest heaved up in down as she gasped for breath.

"FUCK" She yelled out. Heavy felt her getting very tight around him, and his eyes rolled at the sensation, so good around him. "Keep going," She panted. Heavy got a better grip of her hips and started to pound. They were both crying out, and Heavy started to feel himself getting close. "Härter! Fick mich härter!" The heavy went the fastest he could and after a few thursts he felt the Medic really clamp down on him as she orgasmsed. It was near silence from her as she held her breath and her whole body seemed to tighten up as she rode the orgasm out. Heavy was close, so close.

Medic finally untensed, panting heavily, sweat dripping down her neck and nose. She would've collasped if it wasn't for Heavy still fucking her. She winced as Heavy kept going. If he wasn't going to stop soon she was going to have to ask him to. He kept going, and just when she was going to say something, Heavy gave four wild thursts and held himself deep in her as he let out an extremely deep cry. He held himself inside her as he pulsed and ejaculated. Only when he was finished did he collaspe next to her, still inside her.

He was panting, but not as heavily as she was. They both layed there, tired, out of breath and sweaty. Heavy had one of his large arms draped across Medic's chest, and she layed there exhausted. Heavy pushed himself up, slid up, and collasped on his side. Medic turned her head to him and she stretched towards him. His hand cradled her head and kissed her, slowly at first. Then his arm went to her side and as he rolled onto his back he pulled her on top of him. She fell on him with a thwack, her chest pressed up against his, shocked. Heavy wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply. Her hands found there place on his shoulders and held herself up as she kissed him. She pulled away as he held her tighter.

"Cuddily, aren't ve?" She said, wiggling against his arms in discomfort, but she smiled kindly at him.

"Yes." Heavy loosened his grip slightly, then held her tighter. She grimmaced at his death grip. "I love you, doktor." He nuzzeled the top of her head with the side of his, missing her surprised look.

It softened into a smile, her eyes glittering. He looked at her and relaxed his hug. He was red in the cheeks and he kissed her again.

"Heavy..." Medic said softly, unsure.

"Da?" He replied, smiling widely. She took in his features. His brown eyes, the strong chin. His bald head covered in sweat. The scruff on his face, the perfect teeth, the nose. A wider smile appeared on her face, sweetening the usual prominate cold features.

"Ich liebe dich." Her finger trailed down the side of his face, to his lips, where she switched to her thumb that swooped across his lips. "I love you."


End file.
